Black Dawn
by dajems
Summary: The first battle has been fought. Wrath has risen and is set on Camp Half-Blood. But a hero vanishes when he is needed. Under Percy Jackson's guidance our heroes must journey to the Crucible, a place where creatures and heroes fight and suffer for entertainment. but Wrath is also on the march... Sequel to Phoenix Rising.
1. Goode High

**I'm back! Yes this chapter is short. Yes it's boring. It's an intro! Shut up! Rick owns PJO.**

James POV:

I sighed inwardly as I stepped out of my Jeep. I stood in front a large brick building with purple banners flapping in the breeze. Goode High. I fingered my sword, Vengeance, which now was hung around my neck. I decided to get it enchanted for concealment reasons. I shouldered my back pack and walked toward the entrance

Now why would I transfer out of St. Mary's for my senior year? Not my choice. The dreams had gotten worse and according to Percy, I needed to be closer to camp because I was _volatile_. Honestly, I agree. When Justice had just settled in me it was easy. Now the power was hard to contain, and it looked for ways out. So Chiron worked a few wonders with the mist and here I am. First day of senior year at Goode high. Over the summer though, I grew very, very, powerful. It didn't change my dislike for most people though.

Sighing again I shook myself out of my thoughts and walked toward the main doors. I walked right past the teacher's happy greeting and straight to my locker. I opened it up and looked at my schedule. AP American History - Mr. Gifford. As I walked through the halls past whispering groups of kids. I heard whispers of "new kid", all around me. I wasn't here to make friends. I ignored them and walked with long strides until i hit something large and leather. I looked up right into big brown eyes. I took a step back to get a better look. He was about 6 foot 6'. Buzz cut and muddy brown eyes. I took a step to the left and tried to walk around but was blocked by a similar looking, but shorter kid. I looked around and saw that there were five of them. Also the hall fell silent.

"We have initiations for new kids, new kid." The first one said. OK good, they weren't Shards. They attack rather frequently.

"I'm a senior, so back up." I said, trying the upper classman card.

"We don't care. Why are you here?"

"Family issues." I lied.

"Aww whats the matter, mommy and daddy don't want you?" He laughed.

Remember what I said about being volatile?

The first guy fell to the floor clutching his throat. I turned to the other four seeing if they had something stupid to say. Let's just say they didn't _say_ anything.

Goon number 2 charged with his fist wound back. I crossed my arms over his wrist and flipped him into Goon number 4. Goon 3 and 5 charged me together. I ducked to the left and grabbed Goon 3's belt and yanked him to the floor. Number 5 turned just in time to receive my foot to his face.

You could've heard a pin drop. I looked around at the stunned students. My eyes flashed white for an intimidating effect, and it worked.

"Not even first hour yet, nice." I heard a voice say. I turned and saw a girl with bright green eyes and brown hair walking toward me.

"Hey, Katie." I said.

"'Sup, little brother." She laughed.

"I will light you on fire." I joked.

"No you won't."

"You're right."

"Well good work here, I guess." She referred to the guys on the floor. "They're assholes. Try to control _it_ though."

"Yah, yah, I know. I'm volatile."

"Good, now get to class, I'll Mist the mortals."

The rest of the day had passed _mostly_ without a hitch. I heard rumors of five seniors who had gotten mugged on the way to school. Katie definitely knows what she's doing. I couldn't help but laugh. I learned the different cliques in the school. The jocks. The goths. The populars. The sluts. The demi-gods. The usual high school groups. I stuck with the few other demi-gods who were in the school.

It was in the gym after school I made my mistake. I was in the locker room getting changed. Sure that's no problem, but my scars drew attention. The moment i peeled my shirt off i heard a gasp of, "Holy shit." Of course i knew what they meant. Four scars on my chest, another four on my back. Each one was one of the Phoenix's talons. They looked like bullet wounds though.

"Dude, what happened to you?" One kid asked.

"Have you ever given your life, to protect those you loved?" I asked as I turned on them.

Silence.

"That's what i thought. Four bullets. In my chest, out my back." I lied. I wasn't going to tell them what really happened, duh. "Doctors said i was dead before i hit the ground. Somehow though, I'm back. It is not something i talk about."

I slipped on another shirt and walked out to my car. I drove for about ten minutes until i got to where i was staying. Jackson residence. Of course Mrs. Jackson was more than willing to take in another demi-god. Percy had no problem with me staying with him. He was staying home and attending NYU. We spent weekends at camp. Unfortunately, my other friends stayed in Michigan.

"Hey Sally!" I called.

"Hey, James!" I heard her call back.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Sally holding her four-month-old daughter, Sarah.

"How was school?" She asked.

"Ha, yah, about that…" I said.

"Fight?"

"Da…"

"Ah, well. Percy got into fights all the time."

"Katie misted them."

"You're lucky Katie's such a good sister. Annabeth never did that for Percy." She laughed at the last part.

"I would've assumed as much. Those two are an interesting case."

With that I walked into my room and closed the door behind me. I pulled on my necklace and Vengeance expanded in my hand. I hung it on the wall above my bed as I usually did. I turned around and fell down onto my bed and immediately fell asleep.

_I have been waiting for you…_

**That's it for now. Sorry but chapters will not be frequent because of school.**


	2. Trouble on the Road

**Junior year sucks, seriously. Rick owns everything.**

**By the way IF YOU ARE READING THIS READ MY OTHER STORY "PHOENIX RISING" first! Nothing will make sense to you if you don't!**

James POV:

Months passed. I stayed with the Jackson's and attended Goode. Monsters and Shards attacked me every so often, but it was no problem. In no time it was the last day of school before Christmas break. When the bell rang last hour I took off out of the room.

A crowd of kids had already gathered outside the school. They were bundled up in coats and gloves while I created an near imperceptible aura of fire around myself. Out of the crowd I spotted Katie and Austin Chamer. I sprinted forward and grabbed them, one in each arm.

"By the Gods, James! Chill!" Austin cried. I laughed at the implied pun, because I don't feel the cold.

"Hades no! We're going to Camp!" I yelled and tossed them into the Camp shuttle bus. I sat shotgun by Argus as we waited for a few other demigods at good to pile in.

In all there were six demigods in the bus. Along with Katie, Austin, and me there were Max, Son of Ares, Julia, daughter of Aphrodite, and Nikolai, Son of Hermes. Argus peeled out of the parking lot and I promptly fell asleep.

Bad idea.

In my dream I stood alone. Men and women with deep cuts and limbs missing surrounded me. Above me a clock ticked down. From the bushes a woman started walking toward me. She wore shining white armor and her face was covered. Light swirled around her. Behind me a dragon jumped from the bushes. On my right a falcon dropped from the sky and transformed into a man, bow aimed at me. To my left was a man on a throne. Adorned in purple robes with a goblet of wine. He goaded us to fight. He took a swig of wine and laughed maniacally.

The dream flashed to black and when i could see again I saw me. I had a large gash on my back. I was kneeling and cradling a corpses head. All I saw was a glint of blonde hair and someone shook me awake.

"We're close." Katie said.

I masked my irritation behind a laugh.

I looked ahead as trees whisked by. I had a premonition of danger. I couldn't place my finger on it. A few more minutes passed in silence. Then i saw it. On the road. A small black mass in the middle of the road.

"Turn!" I cried. I lunged for the wheel but was too slow. The rear left tire his the mass and it exploded. Of course it just _had _to explode. Our van was launched into the air. Time slowed. I felt a smash as we slammed into the ground.

I peeled my face off the dashboard. My leg was pinned. We were upside down. Blood trickled from a cut in my forehead.

"Ugh. Shit." I moaned.

"James? James!" Someone called.

"Im OK." I groaned.

Then Katie came into view and looked me over.

"Little banged up, come on." She said.

"My leg." I stated. The blood rushing to my head clouded my vision. I empowered my hand and blasted the entire side of the car away. Smoke curled around my hand as i shifted my now free leg. I burned away the seat belt and dropped.

"Where's Argus?" I asked.

"Destroyed in the blast." Katie said sadly.

I nodded and took a step outside. As I stepped out I heard a sickening CRUNCH. I turned and saw a man in robes. A Shard. He was holding a great sword. He had his blade halfway down Austin's back.

"No!" I screamed.

Wings expanded as I released my power. Fire whipped around me as i launched myself forward. I tackled the Shard and he dropped his sword. I pulled on my necklace and Vengeance appeared in my hands. He turned to run but i slashed him across the back of his knees. He cried in pain and dropped to his knees. I dropped Vengeance and placed one hand on the top of his head, the other on his chin.

"Why!" I yelled. "He has done nothing!"

"He is the first to fall, others will fall." He laughed. "You will figure it out soon enough."

"Figure this out." I snarled.

I twisted my hands slowly. The shard cried out. Increasingly loudly until _SNAP! _He fell to the ground with his neck at a strange angle. Slowly he fell apart into a pile of coals.

"James, let's get inside the border." Katie said tentatively.

"Take care of Austin. There are more close by." I said. I spread my wings as fire swirled around me. I crouched and I launched myself skyward. I followed my senses as Justice led me to a small camp. I soared above observing. At least ten Shards.

"Embrace your end!" I yelled.

They looked up as I tucked my wings in. I dove at blistering speeds and smashed straight into the ground. A shockwave spread from where I hit, vaporizing a few Shards. I went into autopilot. Vengeance became an arc of fiery death as I cut down the Shards.

One last Shard stood alone. I raised my hand and vines rose from the ground. They wrapped around his entire body. I closed my fist and the vines grew inch long thorns. There was a bloodcurdling scream then silence. I took off again and flew toward camp. Fire swirled around me and I was sure every monster for miles around could see me. I flew over the border and spotted Katie and the others carrying Austin. I flew over and they looked up in astonishment.

A few hours later we burned Austin's shroud. With the Demeter cabin around me a set fire to his body. When it burned, it strangely smelled like strawberries. Never burned a shroud before. I examined the faces of the gathered hero's, every one of them was sad. Almost everyone was crying.

"This is only the beginning." I said. My words rippled through the crowd. "A new war, like it or not, is upon us. This was the final straw."

"What do we do?" a camper asked. Why were they looking to me? Where was Percy?

"I will talk with Percy later. Train. Fight harder. We will have justice for this."

As I began to walk out I could feel their stares. I walked right into the arena and sat down concentrating. I summoned fire like a pillar to the sky. A challenge. Prepare for the end, Wrath.

**I'll try and update sooner, but don't count on it. Still open for OC's**


	3. Mourning and Kidnappings

**Things go bad for our heroes in this chapter, Rick owns PJO.**

James POV:

Due to last night's events my cabin mates allowed Katie and I to sleep in. To me, that meant waking up at 8. I gazed around my cabin and my eyes fell on Austin's bed. There was a pile of different colored flowers on it. I recognized a few as my sibling's favorites. A silver tulip from Amy. Blood red rose from Mitch. Yellow daisy from Daisy, go figure. I stood up and held out my hand. From the middle of my palm a flower sprouted. A rose, petals black as Hades' throne. I gently set it on the bed and turned back to my bunk.

Due to my new abilities over fire I commissioned a new custom set of armor. Leo was more than happy to oblige; he loved a challenge. On a mannequin hung a set of black armor. It wasn't celestial bronze, too cumbersome. It was hellhound hide. Quiet, dark, rare, and tough as nails. Separate sections strapped over my chest, arms, and legs, leaving my joints free. For a more intimidating aspect a robe wrapped loosely around it, which could be flung back like a cape. A hood covered my face along with a black mask.

I strapped on each piece and stepped outside. I threw up my hood but left my mask off. When I first wore the armor some campers referred to me as the Angel of Death. Fitting. I strapped Vengeance over my shoulder and extended my wings.

I took off in the crisp morning air and searched for my siblings. I sensed something powerful in the arena, I also sensed my siblings there. My wings shifted and I banked to the right. Flying over I saw a camper dueling my half-brother. I was going to land outside before I heard something that pissed me off.

"Do you want to die like your brother? Then fight!"

That crossed the line; someone is going to get their ass kicked.

I extended my hand and a wall of white fire roared to life between them. I shot down and hit the ground in a burst of fire. I just love dramatic entrances. I directed the force at the other kid and he was thrown back.

"You dare to disrespect the dead?" I questioned, steely calm.

He stood and pointed his sword at me. He was a tall, with black hair and electric blue eyes. Electricity crackled along the blade. Shit.

A bolt of lightening fired at me and I narrowly dodged it.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I could ask the same." I stated.

"I am Adonis Catastrophe, Son of Zeus."

"Explains a few things."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I am James Blazevic, Son of Demeter, Spirit of Justice."

"Lets fight. I need a challenge."

For the first time I looked around at my siblings. Many of them had minor cuts and bruises. Anger flared inside me.

I drew Vengeance and slipped my mask on. I whirled on him and our swords collided in a shower of sparks. Fire and lighting intertwined in a dance of death. Confusion at the fire was etched all over his face; it was rather comical. He attempted to block my attacks but he was nowhere near as strong as I was. Vengeance crashed down on his guard again and again.

One last stroke and his sword shattered. Electricity balled around his fist and he tried to punch me. I ducked and kicked him in the gut. With a burst of fire he was sent flying. He crashed right through the doors of the arena and tumbled in the grass. I walked toward him slowly and placed Vengeance against his neck.

"Yield." I said.

"I... yield." He muttered. Campers burst into cheers around me, I hadn't realized a crowd gathered around us.

"Show more respect for the dead. Or I'll be back."

_You must control your feelings_. A voice said in my head.

_Elise, you can't just let an insult like that go. _I said back. You see, I am the only one who knows Justice's name. At times we communicate, like now.

_Wrath will feed on your feelings when you fight him. You must control yourself._

_So I was wrong?_

_No. I fully agree with your action, just not your method. Using the power I bestowed upon you on those who do not have ill will against you isn't justice. Training is one thing; you wished death upon that boy._

I mentally sighed. She was right.

I spread my wings and took off. I spent the next few hours soaring around and practicing aerial maneuvers. I was flying over the lake when a jet of water knocked me out of the air.

"Jackson!" I yelled when I had finished spitting sand out of my mouth.

"Can you really blame me? You flew over the lake." He said as he walked up behind me. I raised my hand and vines wrapped around his ankles and dragged him down to waist height.

"Can you really blame me?" I mimicked, laughing.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Now help me out of here." Percy laughed.

I summoned more vines around his shoulders and they pulled him up from the ground. I shook his hand and we talked about camp for a bit. You see, Percy and I had become good friends after the whole Phoenix incident. We had practiced our powers on each other for most of the summer in epic duels.

"Did you meet the new kid?" He asked.

"Which one. I barely no the old kids, much less the new ones." I laughed.

"Adonis, the Son of Zeus."

"Ah. Arrogant little shit, that one. I think he'll mellow out."

"What'd you do?" Percy asked, deadly serious.

I put my hand on my chest and feigned indigence. We both laughed and continued walking.

"What ever you did, I'm happy you did. He gets here and the first thing he does? Hits on Annabeth."

"What'd you do about that?"

"Annabeth convinced me not to do anything."

I coughed "whipped" under my breath. If he heard me, he didn't let on.

"Let's go to the arena, I need to blow off some steam."

I couldn't agree more. But I seriously should have stayed on that beach.

We arrived at the arena to find it completely silent. We gave each other a look and drew our swords. Together we threw the doors open. The entire arena was covered in a thin veil of black smoke. We stepped forward together, watching each other's backs.

_"_Welcome, little puppet." A deep, melodic voice said. That voice was almost like a drug; I wanted to follow it anywhere. "You are going to part of my little, ah, game."

"Uh, there are two of us." Percy said, cocking his head to the side.

"Shut up!" I hissed. I felt the ground for any other feet, but there was nothing.

"Oh, my bad." The voice spoke again. "I only want one of you."

A tendril of smoke lashed out and grabbed Percy by his ankle. He screamed and slashed through it, but it had no effect. The smoke simply reformed around his leg. I summoned some vines to bind Percy but they withered and fell to pieces on contact.

Then the confusing happened. The smoke whipped back, then forward, throwing Percy right out of the arena. I turned and the smoke enveloped me further. It became an impenetrable veil around me.

"What do you want?" I cried out to no one.

"Not him. He was normal. Powerful, albeit, but normal. By demigod standards at least." The voice said. "You are different. Special, if you will. Better to watch."

"I won't be a part of your twisted little game." White fire balled around my fists.

"You say it like you have a choice." The voice laughed.

I saw white glowing eyes in the smoke, and then nothing.

**HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHHA. I'm a horrible person. OC comp is still active!**


	4. Problems at Camp? Nothing new

**Forgot to thank XxBarely AliveXx for Adonis Catastrophe in the last chapter.**

Monica POV:

I was hanging out with Joe, Bridget, and Toohey. We were preparing to leave for Camp the next day. Shows how our plans always fall to pieces.

A misty image appeared in front of me while we were talking. _I.M. From Percy Jackson, _it read_. _We looked at each other before I waved my hand to accept it. The screen rippled until it showed the panicked face of the Hero of Olympus.

"Monica!" He yelled.

"Yah, that's me." I said laughing.

"No, seriously! Problems! Problems at camp!" By now he was hysterical.

"Slow the Hades down, Perce." Joe chimed in.

"Its James! He's gone!" Percy yelled again.

"Wait. What?" I asked.

"We were in the arena. There was this black, smoke... thing! It threw me out and when I went back he was gone!"

"We are coming now!"

"I've already sent a few Pegasi ahead for you guys. Hurry!" He waved his hand and the connection was cut.

Right as the connection ended Toohey hugged me reassuringly. Joe and Bridget joined in.

"We'll find him, don't worry about it." Toohey said.

I nodded and a tear slipped off my cheek. Then I was angry. We will find him. And kill whoever took him.

"Let's go outside and wait." Bridget suggested.

I nodded and we walked outside. Our boots crunched in the snow and wind blew through our jackets. I could've sworn it was mocking me, because James never felt the cold. We heard a series of crunches and looked up to see four Pegasi waiting for us.

Not wasting anytime we climbed on and they took off. I started to question.

What was powerful enough to take James? Since the Phoenix the only demigod who rivaled him was Percy.

Was it Wrath? He should still be in hiding after our fight in Canada.

What in the actual hell was going on?

It wasn't long before camp came into view. Monsters don't travel at the same speed as people, and nobody talked. We kept the somber silence between us.

As we flew in Percy and Annabeth, along with a few of our siblings, ran up to us. Our siblings immediately took our bags and ran off. That was new.

"Why are they-" Bridget started before Percy interrupted.

"Big house. Chiron's called a meeting." He said breathlessly.

He took off and we wasted no time following him. We burst into the Big House to find all the senior campers sitting around the Ping-Pong table. Chiron wheeled his way in as soon as we sat down.

"Now, Percy, tell us what happened, without the hysterics." He said.

Percy told us everything in detail. The smoke, the voice. How it wrapped him up and tossed him out like nothing. Then took James from me.

"Now what did it say." Chiron asked.

"Something about being part of his game." Percy said.

"It can't be..." Chiron muttered.

"What, Chiron? Can't be what?" I asked.

"Out. Everybody out. I need time to ponder this." He said.

I wanted to argue, as usual, but one look on his face told me not too. So i walked out, feeling defeated. I broke off from the group and went to the dining hall. I sat down at a random bench and looked out over the lake.

Where are you? I thought.

I sat in silence for a while. I was twirling a ball of ethereal light in my hand before a voice said something.

"Hey, beautiful."

I smiled inwardly to myself. Only one guy called me that. I got up and spun around, expecting dark hair and hazel eyes. Just my luck. It wasn't. The kid had blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

"Adonis Catastrophe. Son of Zeus." He introduced himself with a look of I-get-who-I-want.

"Monica." I said shortly. I had no patience for guys like this.

"Why don't we go for a walk?"

"I like sitting."

"You look lonely."

"Just because I'm alone doesn't mean I'm lonely."

"Oh, come on, just a walk."

"Or you could leave me alone." I suggested.

"Now why would I do that?" He asked.

The white markings on my arm began to glow and swirl. A bright ball of energy conjured in my hand.

"I have a boyfriend." I said, raising the ball of energy aggressively.

"What? Some _mortal_?" He laughed. "That could compare to me?"

"James Blazevic."

The moment I said that his eye twitched. So, him and James met, maybe he knows something.

"Now leave me alone." I said.

"We'll see." He said darkly as he walked away.

As soon as he was out of sight I walked to my cabin. I flopped onto my bed and immediately fell into a restless sleep. And of course, dreams.

James was shackled to the floor. His shirt was torn and the skin on his back has rent with lashes. A voice was talking to him. It seemed to beg him to submit. With James' apparent denial the voice grew angry. A figure bound in chains was pushed into the light. Her head was covered but i could see the blonde hair peaking under it. A man placed a sword by her neck. The voice laughed as James struggled against his bonds. The sword fell and I woke up.

**Next chapter is in the Crucible and introduces an incredibly important character.**


	5. In the Crucible

**The CRUCIBLE! Rick owns PJO.**

James POV:

Ugh, my head. What the Hades.

First I'm in the arena, next thing I know I'm... where am I? It looked like an abandoned Aztec ruin surrounded by forest. Also I was at the very top of a pyramid. In the distance there were others poking above the trees.

I checked myself. I had all four limbs. Vengeance was on the ground next to me. My armor was still on. As far as I could tell I still had everything. I got up and stretched out while surveying my surroundings more. Then I saw something on my wrist. Tattooed under my wrist was a number, A-14. Attached right next to it was what looked like a GPS tracker, but with a clock that was counting down. Right now I was at 24:00.00. What happened at zero?

Something like an earthquake shook the ground and the day instantly turned dark. I looked back at the clock.

23:59.55. Uh, oh.

A pit into the earth had opened at the base of my pyramid. Out of it crawled hundreds of pale shades. They spread out through the forest. Unfortunately for me a detachment started to come up the pyramid toward me.

I ducked behind a statue as I heard shades hissing. I peeked around the right shoulder of my stony friend. Four shades carrying ghostly swords.

"Where is this one?" One hissed. Its voice was like rattling chains.

"The Warden will have our heads if he is not here." Another said.

They continued to argue and I picked up on a few things. There were more of us. Every pyramid had someone, or _something_ on its peak. An offering. I jumped out from behind and swung Vengeance, its Leviathan tooth blade sliced right through the first three. I knocked the fourth ones sword out of his hand and grabbed his neck. How a shade was tangible, I don't know.

"What's going on here?" I asked as I shoved it up against a pillar.

"Welcome to the Crucible." It hissed. Then it screamed in pain. Confused, I looked down. The shade had stabbed itself with a dagger. It disappeared into smoke and I turned away.

23:55.30.

I expanded my wings and took off. I flew down into the tree line and landed silently onto the ground. My black armor camouflaged into the darkness. I stalked along the ground, moving silently through the trees. Every now and then I would pass a small group of shades of whom I easily cut down. I was walking for sometime before I heard a commotion to my right.

I climbed up a tree and looked into the clearing I was passing by. In the middle was a girl. She was wearing shining steel armor engraved with sigils of the sun. She was holding a steel rod about four feet long with a curved blade at the end. In between the plates of her armor white frills billowed out as she moved. A white hood with gold trim and a white sash covered her face, much like my mask.

With swift motions she spun around, swinging her staff with grace and precision. Within seconds the four shades that had surrounded her were destroyed.

_Kill her_. A voice whispered in my head. _That is why you are here. You are a killer_.

I decided to ignore the voice. Maybe we could help each other?

I dropped down and landed behind her with a thud. She spun on me with her staff raised. It was impossible to see her face, which gave me second thoughts. Then again, I was wearing all black with a massive sword. Who was more intimidating? If anything she was having second thoughts about me.

I was prepared to say something along the lines of "lets not kill each other." Apparently she had other plans. I wasn't prepared when she threw herself forward at me. She planted both feet into my chest and kicked me back.

"So that's how you want to play it?" I asked. I swear I saw the hesitation at my voice.

I drew Vengeance and swung a powerful down stroke at her. It glanced off her staff and she struck me in the chest with the blunt end. We fought back and forth before I made a mistake. I attempted a stab at her gut but she hooked her curved blade around my swords hilt and wrenched it from my hand.

I jumped back and raised my hand. I pointed at a tree and closed my fist. The base of the tree crunched and began to fall. The girl turned just in time to dive to the side. The resulting shockwave knocked her to the ground. I made three more trees fall, entombing her inside. I smirked triumphantly before the trees exploded in a blinding flash of light. As the smoke cleared her silhouette was visible through the gloom.

Her eyes seemed to sweep the area, but I was camouflaged in the shadows. I expanded my fiery wings and shot forward. Her eyes widened in a mix of amazement and surprise as I slammed my shoulder into her. Her staff was knocked right out of her and it landed next to Vengeance. I picked up both weapons and advanced on my fallen enemy.

She thrust out her hand and a ray of tangible light shot forth and bout around her staff. I could feel her pulling against me, trying to get her weapon. I had a crazy idea. 

I dropped Vengeance and placed both hands on the staff. Like a fisherman I gave her some slack, then yanked back as hard as I could. Empowered by the Phoenix she came soaring at me, head over heels. I spun and clothes lined her, effectively knocking her completely unconscious.

"Now let's see who gave me so much trouble." I said to myself. I walked to the unconscious girl and pulled her hood back.

_No. _I thought. _It can't be._

I pulled the sash off her lower face, as gently as I could now. Honey blonde hair. Pale skin. Slightly heart-shaped face, and I would bet my right arm that if I peeled back her eyelids I would see sparkling blue eyes, filled with mirth.

"This can't be." I asked myself; too stunned to care I was talking to myself. "_Hannah_?"

**HAHAHAHAHHA! Honestly I felt bad writing chapter, beating up one of my best friends. Sorry Hannah!**


	6. Child of the Light

Hannah POV: **Surprise!**

I blinked my eyes open slowly. My throat was sore and my head was pounding. Memories came rushing back to me. I should be dead. That man should have killed me. Isn't that why we are here? To fight to the death? Thoughts were spinning through my head when I noticed the slight red glow.

My vision focused and the glow was easily distinguished as a small fire. A man was hunched over it, adorned in black armor. _Him_. This time, however, his hood was down and his mask was set beside him. His back was to me, so I couldn't see his face.

I moved my arm to my face. Strange. He didn't bind me. I attempted to push myself up into a sitting position.

_Snap_!

Great. Real smooth, Hannah. The man's head snapped up and he turned on me, shadows covered his face.

"Please!" I screamed. "Let me-"

He placed his hand over my mouth, not roughly. Like he was asking me to be silent, not forcing me. Like a friend. For some reason I obliged.

"Hannah." He whispered calmly.

Do I talk when I sleep? How does he know my name?

"Its James."

"What?" I croaked.

"James. Blazevic. Your friend."

No way. James was a demi-god too. I stared at him in confusion. He noticed and moved so the light from the fire illuminated his face. By the gods it actually was him. His eyes had a small light of amusement in them.

I threw my arms around him, catching him by surprise. Now I knew that I wasn't alone in this hellhole.

"Sorry about beating you up back there." He said with a laugh.

"I would've won and you know it." I joked.

"Oh, really?" He questioned. He stood up and stretched his arms. White fire roared to life around his feet. A pair of firey, angelic wings spread from his back. His eyes glowed an ethereal white.

"Wow." I mouthed. "But the trees falling, was that you?"

"Of course." He answered nonchalantly as the fire faded.

"Then who's your godly parent?"

James smirked before answering.

"Demeter."

"But the fire, how is that possible?"

"May want to get comfortable for this one." He said as he sat down.

In a quick synopsis of the last year he told me everything that had happened. I asked question and he patiently answered them completely. I couldn't believe that my friends had gone through all of that. James had even died in the end, but you would never have guessed it.

10:34.26. I was out for about ten hours!

"James, how long have you been watching me?" I asked hesitantly.

He looked at his wrist and thought.

"About ten hours. Why?" He asked

"Do you know what happens at zero?"

"We'll just have to survive until then won't we?"

He held out his hand and helped me up. He stomped out the fire before we trudged off into the woods, hoods on. We stalked through the woods, staying out of clearing that we passed by. No use in pointless fighting.

We were passing by a lake when James tapped my shoulder. I paused and looked where he was pointing. There was a man on the beach surrounded by some... things. They had the body of a tiger but the tail of a scorpion. The tails whipped at him experimentally as he spun two short swords around him.

One lunged impatiently and in a deft motion he lopped its head off. It burst in a golden puff if monster dust. The James took action. He sprinted out and jumped through the air. With a down stroke he cut through the tails of three creatures and grabbed a fourth. It burst into flames and crumbled as the rest ran away.

All that was left was James and the other guy staring each other down. He had short black hair and black eyes. He was A few inches shorter than James wearing jeans and a torn shirt. James was about to say something when he charged. His swords were a blur as he attacked. James managed pushed him back with a mix of fire and swordplay.

I decided it was my turn. I ran into the clearing, as the man was about to swing. I focused on the natural light around me and shot a whip to bind his hand. It took him by surprise and he lurched backward. Completely forgetting James he turned on me.

He spun on me with such fury that he would have killed me if not for James' intervention. As his second sword was about to hit my neck a vine bound that arm in place. Caught between light and nature. James walked slowly as the man struggled to free himself.

"Sorry for this, you have given me no choice." He said flatly. Absolutely no emotion was apparent in his voice. It wasn't the James I was used to.

Before I could object his sword swung a broad arc through the air. With a sickening _schlock _his head rolled to the floor. I covered my eyes because I didn't want to see.

"James! You could've just let him live! He wasn't going anywhere!" I yelled.

"Part of being the Phoenix, Hannah, I could see this man's crimes. He did not deserve life any longer." He said calmly, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You are powerful, Hannah; however, you lack the killer instinct."

With a step to the side he walked past me back into the woods. I looked around before deciding my best chances were with James. So I took off after him, leaving a bloody, broken body on the beach behind me.

5:24.45

**Yes, there will be more from Hannah's point of view.**


	7. The Quest Begins

**Finally back, eh?**

Monica POV:

The nerve of some people. Can't take a little rejection. My head's going to explode from the sheer annoyance. On top of that Chiron hasn't let me, or anyone, leave camp to look for James.

I was thinking this as I hacked through dummies with my sword. Its burning edge blazed through the practice armor they wore. I was about to slash through another when someone tapped my shoulder. Energy balled around my fist as I whirled around. Good thing I looked, or else Joe would have a nice bruise. Surprisingly he didn't even flinch.

"Nice to see he's really getting to you." He joked.

"Shut up," I said and punched his shoulder. "You have no idea how annoying that kid is."

"Actually I've been watching in a completely un-stalkerish way, its pretty funny." It came out more as a question than a statement. "Anyway Chiron sent me to get you. I think we are finally going to do something."

Now I was excited. We could look for James now. We could stop sitting around feeling helpless. Wordlessly I grabbed Joe and ran to the Big House.

As we burst through the door I saw all the councilors gathered around the Ping Pong table once again. Unfortunately, that meant Adonis. He shot a wink at me and I rolled my eyes. It wasn't worth the trouble anymore.

I sat down with my friends as Chiron trotted in. His eyes held a fearful look as he gazed into each one of our eyes.

"It is time we do something about our missing camper." He said, his voice shaking. In fear? In sadness? I couldn't tell. "I have consulted the Gods, and we know now where he is. He isn't missing, he was captured."

"We established this last time!" One of the Demeter campers cried out.

"Yes, yes. But now we know by whom. There was a arena in ancient Greece, more like a prison, where creatures and humans fought for entertainment. None of you knew about it because the Gods ordered it wiped from the knowledge of mortals. With it re-established, we have no idea what could happen." Chiron said.

"So we need a quest." Annabeth said simply. As if it was simple.

"A quest, my dear? No. We need an army to raid the Crucible."

"The Crucible?" I asked.

"Yes. It is a series of prisons and arenas to hold not only the most powerful heroes, but monsters as well." Chiron said grimly. "Not all of them friendly, so this is a mission for only our strongest heroes."

"I'm in." Percy said. Annabeth stood up with him, which surprised me, James and her never really got along that well.

My friends and I stood up wordlessly. It wasn't up for debate that we were going. A few others followed us: Katie, Clarisse, Travis and Connor, and unfortunately, Adonis.

"Are we too late for the party?" A voice said behind us.

A girl in a silver parka stood at the door. She had spikey black with a silver tiara interwoven into it.

"Oh my Gods! Thalia!" Annabeth yelled and tackled her with a hug. Percy hugged them and about thirty girls gave him hate glares as she hugged him back.

"Artemis told us something big was going down, hope we aren't to late for the party." She laughed.

Annabeth caught my look and sobered up a little. She turned to Thalia with a more somber expression that she originally had, but the happiness from seeing her friend was still apparent.

"A camper's gone missing." She said slowly. Her eyes motioned to me. Thalia's expression softened.

"Well count me in." She said without hesitation.

I couldn't believe it. Looking at Joe I could tell he couldn't either. So many people, some of whom we barely knew, were volunteering to help search for James. Now I knew we could find him, and destroy whatever would get in our way.

I barely got any sleep that night in anticipation for our departure. At 7 A.M. everyone who had volunteered met on half-blood hill. Eleven angry campers, ready for vengeance. Annabeth had been speaking with Chiron during the night and they had the general location of the Crucible.

"The Crucible had been established on a small island off the coast of Italy." She stated.

"Yes! Road trip!" Connor and Travis yelled.

"You two are only partially wrong. The Island was near the Sea of Monsters, and when it moved, so did it."

"So its near Florida!" Toohey said. Annabeth looked at her impressed.

"That is right. Florida is the most recognizable peninsula in the U.S., just like Italy was in Europe."

"Besides Michigan!" Bridget cheered. "But that's nowhere near the Sea of Monsters."

"Correct. So the plan is we drive to Florida and commission a boat from there. Simple." Annabeth finished.

It was silent as the campers nodded in agreement. We shifted in excitement as the quest began to become a reality. Then Adonis spoke.

"Why don't we just fly?" He asked. "It would save time, James might be dead by the time we get there." I could tell the last part was directed at me.

"Because Zeus will blast me from the sky. Even after we saved them twice." Percy said.

Thunder rumbled through the sky. All the campers elected to ignore it.

"Besides." Toohey interrupted. "When I sleep I may be able to communicate with him, dream messages."

I looked at my friend gratefully. She nodded back before we piled into the van under an unspoken command.

We are coming.


	8. Lethite

**Finally back! have fun with this one.**

James POV:

2:54.50

Hannah and I were trapped up in a tree. Beneath us ten hungry wolves circled us. Some would jump up experimentally just to fall back down. More happy news as well: they were fireproof. Oh joy. It seemed as though some of these monsters are just made to defeat us.

Earlier creatures of pure light attacked, rendering Hannah next to useless. Then a few sandstone golems attacked and I had to turn them to glass. That's going to be a huge surprise to someone. The last ones were confusing. Flaming plants. Go figure. Its obvious why that was a problem.

We had been walking through a small grove when the wolves materialized out of the trees. At first there had been more than ten. It seemed like hundreds. We killed what we could before having to retreat to our tree, where we have been for the last couple hours.

"So," I started. "Any ideas?"

Hannah pulled her hood back and looked down.

"We could wait?" She suggested.

"Oh, now that is brilliant! Let's do it!" I said laughing.

"Blah, blah, blah. You don't have any better ideas."

"That's why I asked you."

She looked ready to respond with some sarcastic remark when the tree shook. Then again. Faster.

"Hannah!" I pointed across the grove.

Trees were being smashed down in a path straight toward us. It was something colossal, and probably not friendly. The shaking got to an almost unbearable level before it stopped.

Then I saw it.

There was a black mass sailing through the air, barely visible in the dim light. As it grew closer I could distinguish misshapen arms and legs. A golem. Great. It crashed through the trees and smashed down right on top of the wolves.

It was made of obsidian. Red lines of magma glowed across its body as it smashed through the wolves. The center of its torso and its eyes glowed. With no effort it grabbed a wolf and threw it toward our tree, snapping its base.

With a loud groan our tree listed to one side. A grabbed Hannah and jumped. I extended my wings and we crashed into the ground slightly softer than we would have. Unfortunately, that caught the beast's attention. It lumbered toward us, eyes glowing. Protectiveness clouded my judgment. I charged and swung my sword. In a shower of sparks absolutely nothing happened. It looked down at me in confusion. A big stony fist then pushed me aside as it lumbered on. It grabbed Hannah, who of course kicked and fought, and slung her over its shoulder.

Confused, I sprinted after it. Golems never kidnap people. At about ten feet tall it knocked trees right out of its way. Hannah reached out and I caught her hand. I pulled myself up and onto the golems other shoulder. Whether it noticed or cared about my presence, it gave no indication.

I raised my sword and prepared to stab its neck. My sword was about to make contact when it spoke.

"Must protect." It said. Its voice like clashing rocks. Deep and gruff. "Dangerous."

For the first time I noticed the thing on its wrist. A timer like ours. This thing is forced to be here like us.

1:54.37

Hannah and I were riding on our new friend's shoulders. It had let go of her and the two of us sat semi-comfortably of its shoulders. We rode in silence as the sun rose higher, but it wasn't the usual soft yellow, but a harsh white.

"So why did you save us?" Hannah asked, breaking the silence.

"My people used to protect this world." It rumbled.

"Well at least give us your name." She urged.

"Lethite. My kind used to call me Lethite."

That caught my attention. We were all here because we were different. Hannah's power was unique for a daughter of Apollo. I had the Phoenix. Lethite seems to be special among his kind.

"Grand Golems were peaceful." Lethite continued. "My kind was all but wiped out by Kronos, so we became warriors. Our stories were lost when Perses destroyed our home, the Obelisk. I am the last of my kind now."

"Perses?" Hannah asked.

"The Titan of Destruction. He still hunts me."

"We'll help you." I said. "If we are stuck together we need all the friends we can get."

"Friends." Lethite rumbled slowly. "I haven't had friends in so long." I could've sworn his stony face turned up in a smile.

We lumbered on in silence for the next while. In the distance was a white light stationary in the horizon. After a brief deliberation Lethite decided to go toward it. I wasn't planning on arguing with out best chance of survival. In the bushes I could hear the rustling of something too terrified of our rocky friend to attack.

0:45.37

We emerged into a clearing by the huge light. In the middle of the field, hovering about one hundred feet in the air, was a bright white orb. It clearly wasn't natural, so what was it?

Hannah and I clambered down Lethite's sides and walked forward, the latter behind us. I had this feeling that something horrible was going to happen soon. This entire time we had either fought or ran from people and creatures, and I had a feeling we were being evaluated, like a sick game.

We were right below the light when I heard a snap in the forest.

"Hannah?" I asked.

"I heard it." She said.

"This light." I said slowly. "I think its a beacon.

"A beacon for what?"

I thought about this. Then what the shade said so long ago came back. _Welcome to the Crucible_. The Crucible. An arena. Oh gods no.

"The final slaughter. This place is a gods-damned arena!" I yelled.

The three of us stood back to back under the light, completely exposed. I drew Vengeance, fire licking up its edges. Light curled around Hannah's staff and she pulled her hood up. Lethite cracked his massive knuckles behind us.

Slowly they came. People and creature of all kinds. Carrying different weapons or endowed with huge, terrible claws. Every single one of them had one thing is common. A black clamp around their wrist.

"Stay with me." I whispered to Hannah. "We'll survive this."

She nodded slowly, her blues eyes shone in fear. A horrible battle cry rose from all around us. Every being in the field charged each other, not giving notice to who they fought. It had begun.

0:10.26

Hannah and I managed to stay together until now. Lethite had run off with a battle cry of "Smash!" I cut through everything that came close to us. A man ran straight toward me, sword raised. Before he could get close I punched him in the throat and grabbed him by his collar. I stabbed Vengeance through his gut and lifted him above my head. Blood dripped down on me as I wrenched out my sword, cutting the man in half.

Blood soaked. That was the only phrase that could describe the battlefield. Body parts and golden dust littered the ground. Lethite had a group of ten various beings fighting him. I summoned the Phoenix and a torrent of fire engulfed them, but left Lethite unharmed. He gave me what I assumed was a grateful look before resuming his smashing.

I spun and saw Hannah fighting off a man with a spear. It glowed in a strange black light against Hannah's white light. I jumped into the air and extended my wings. After gliding for a few seconds I shot down onto him. I felt his spine and ribs shatter under the force of impact. His blood soaked into my boots as I cut the head off another monster.

"This is madness!" Hannah cried as she stabbed a woman behind me.

"This. Is. Sparta!" I yelled back as I kicked another assailant.

Someone began to charge from behind Hannah, sword lowered to impale her. Time slowed. I grabbed Hannah and spun her around me, taking her place. I felt the sword pierce my side, not too deep, but it hurt like all hell. Extra adrenaline filled my veins as I grabbed the man's neck. Reaching around I grabbed his head with my other hand and snapped his neck.

"James!" Hannah yelled as I dropped to my knees. I dropped Vengeance and placed both hands on the handle of the sword in my side. Clenching my teeth I tore it out and fell to my side.

0:00.33

Time slowed even more. Hannah generated a shield over us as she fought to keep me awake.

0:00.12

A bright light engulfed all of us. Time froze as I was blinded. I felt Hannah squeeze my hand for reassurance.

0:00.0

I squeezed back.

**Longest chapter ever. I'm going to make you all suffer by making the the next one from another point of view, hehehe.**


	9. Visit from a God

Short, but I needed to post something by now.

Joe POV:

We had been on the road for a few hours heading south. Everyone was fiddling nervously with their weapons. Everyone but Monica. Fire curled slowly around her arms as she clenched her hands repeatedly. I spun Scorn on its tip on the floor. Its black crescent blade gleamed evilly in the noon sun.

"Thought you were a son of Apollo?" A voice said.

I looked up and saw Adonis looking at me expectantly.

"If you are a son of Apollo, why is your sword black?" He continued.

"Appearances are everything to you aren't they?" I sighed. Adonis blinked his eyes uncomprehendingly. "I pledged myself to Nyx, the Primordial of Night, to help James on our first quest. She gave me this weapon to bring her wrath to my enemies."

"I remember meeting your matron." Percy said from the front as he exchanged a sarcastic look with Annabeth. "Nice lady."

I shrugged and turned back to Adonis as darkness wrapped around my sword. I willed my eyes to change into black crescents, the form they took when I was about to annihilate someone. The form the blessing of Nyx bestowed upon me.

As if trying to outdo me, lighting flashed around his sword. Almost imperceptibly, it had a black tinge. Thalia reached over and touched his neck, shocking him.

He looked at her irritably and she glared right back, silencing him. Monica looked at her gratefully.

"Alright we are stopping in this gas station," Annabeth called from the driver's seat. "No weapons or powers. We have enough attention on us anyway."

Nobody argued. The doors of the van slid open and we piled out, on large, mismatched, lethal family. We spread out inside the gas station picking up various snacks as Annabeth paid for gas.

"Hey, so you know I-" a voice started then was silenced by a loud slap. Adonis was clearly getting too friendly again.

They walked out of the aisle with Adonis clutching his cheek and Monica smiling happily. Then the sound of shouting drew my attention outside. Percy and Annabeth were arguing with some guy by our van.

We all stormed out and surrounded him as he tried to talk to Percy.

"Dad!" Someone yelled. I turned in just enough time for Bridget to barrel past me to hug her father.

"Hermes?" Percy asked.

"I thought you would recognize your favorite cousin after all this time!" The god of Messengers laughed.

"Its nice to see you again, my lord." Annabeth said politely.

"You two really should stop with the "my lord" stuff after all this time. Especially after all you've done."

Percy and Annabeth exchanged sad looks before turning back to Hermes.

"Anyway," Hermes began again. "I've come to deliver a warning. The first time the Crucible was established, it was very wary of assaults. There were multiple attempts by heroes to break out the prisoners, but the Crucible will dispatch the most bloodthirsty of their prisoners or guards to eliminate threats. Also, there is no sneaky way in, force or trickery is the only way. So don't stay in one place for too long, you guys will be fine."

"Thanks, dad." Bridget said. "We'll be careful."

"I always try to help," Hermes laughed. "So one last thing, don't worry about gas." Then he laughed and vanished in a golden light.

Oh goody, more ultra powerful beings wanting to kill us. Besides the excitement from free gas for the entire quest, the mood was somber. Nobody even wanted to discuss what demi-god killing nasties were probably coming for us.

Toohey brought up the possibility of communicating with James through dreams. I was all for it, but was wary. What if he was hurt? It was a possibility that any injuries he has could transfer to Toohey. What if James was, gods forbid, dead.

No. He couldn't be. The power he has come to possess is enough to fight gods, there's not much a monster could do.

We travelled a few more hours before deciding to crash at a small motel off of the highway. Of course, dreams.

I was standing in front of a massive mountain. Two armies marched toward each other on a clearing at the foot of the mountain. One was made of soldiers in black armor. They marched in perfect step as they drew their swords.

The opposing force was a polar opposite. They were a mismatch of creatures and people: dragons, golems, and humans. All led by a figure clad in black. He drew a sword of bone and charged, flames curling around him.

_James_.

"_This war will come to pass_." A voice hissed. "_Will you be there to help your friends?_"

I woke up with a start to find everyone staring at me with Toohey at my side. There was going to be a war at the Crucible. A rebellion. One thing confused me. The voice said _friends._

**Yah, sorry, no excitement.**


	10. The Descent

James POV:

I have to stop waking up like this.

As I opened my eyes I found myself in a dimly lit chamber. My side where the sword went in burned like some psychopath was passing a blowtorch over it. My armor was missing and I was stripped bear except a clean white shirt and a pair of pants.

With a start I realized my stab wound glowed ever so slightly. Just another scar to add to the book. I began to reach down to pass my hand over it when I realized a huge problem: my wrists and ankles were shackled to the floor.

As I continued to examine the room I found that I was not alone. Hannah was shackled right next to me. She was dressed exactly the same as I was. Continuing my search I saw dozens of people and creature chained to the floor, all dressed in white.

"Hannah?" I whispered. "Hannah, wake up. We got to get out of here."

_There is no escape. _A voice said behind me. _Unless you are willing to lose your spirit for it._

I twisted my head to see an dark figure towering over me. His form was distorted and shook like a bad TV image.

_Long have I waited for one such as yourself to come down the Spire. Such spirit. Such drive_. He said. If i didn't know any better I would've sworn he smiled. _Join the Umbra Blades. Seek the aide of Red, leader of The Grand Descent. _

I was just about as confused as when i found out the gods were real. I guess everything shall be explained in time.

_All will be told. For now. Survive_. Then his image flickered and vanished. As he disappeared harsh industrial lights blazed to life around us. The light must've been magic because I was immediately filled with a feeling of vigor and the other captives began to wake up.

The walls around us began to rise and a clamor rose from the gathered people. I struggled more against the chains.

"James?" Hannah asked.

"We'll be fine. Got to find a group called the Umbra Blades." I said then proceeded to explain the ghost. Umbra. Darkness.

"But how do we-" Hannah started before a voice boomed-

"Quiet!"

We all looked up to man in purple robes. He was pudgy with long black hair and a think beard. He was accompanied by two figures. The first wore black robes and a hood with a belt of chains. The second wore a set of black armor. His eyes were pure black and so was his sword.

"Welcome! Welcome, friends! To the Crucible."

The walls flew up the rest of the way. We were on top of a spire in the middle of a sprawling landscape, hundreds of feet below us. Small stone formations that had to be fortresses could be distinguished among the forest.

In the distance I could see three other structures like the one we were on top of. Two were just as tall, rocky and sturdy. The third was different. Its top was covered in rubble and it gave off an aura of hatred.

"You survived our Proving! You proved through might or wit that you are worthy to fight for us!" He said it like he was expecting applause. The silence ticked by for a few moments before he continued. "Unfortunately, only half of you can join a clan!"

I felt the chains unshackle and vanish. I stood up and looked out over the chained creatures. There must have been thirty of us. Only half.

A click sounded behind me and another person stood up. He was a ghost of a man, but I knew better than to underestimate him.

"Fight!" The fat man cried. Hate him.

Instead I charged the fat man. I was about to punch his oversized gut when he vanished.

"I like this one." His voice said from somewhere else. "Nevertheless! Fight!"

I turned on my adversary. No choice. I sprinted toward him. Before we collided I slid under him and grabbed his ankle. As I stood I forced him to the ground. He didn't even try to fight back. His eyes connected with mine and he nodded slowly.

"Make it quick." He whispered.

I nodded and emotionlessly snapped his neck. The floor around me immediately began to descend.

"Umbra Blades, Hannah! Remember!" I yelled before the floor above me closed again.

Even though I couldn't see I could feel that I was descending.

The walls seemed to close in around me. The possibility of suffocation became all too real. I tried to light a fire but my powers seemed suppressed. I nearly panicked before a light gleamed at the end of the tunnel.

Now I know they say never to go to the light. I sprinted toward it. When i burst into the open I was in a clearing at the base if a spire.

I was alone.

I sprinted into the woods. I didn't get far before a black shape landed in front of me. He drew a pure black sword as my hands blazed. He noticed and stepped back.

"Are you the Phoenix?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered bluntly. "Who are you?"

"I am Ragnarok. Leader of the Umbra Blades."

**Let the games begin.**


	11. Manticore Attack

Monica POV:

I ducked as thorns ripped through the air above me.

I hate Manticores. I thought as I ducked behind a bench.

How we got here? Simply enough, we stopped at a rest stop that a Manticore just happened to be passing by. Considering the number of us, it was no surprise it caught our scent.

Of course the first thorn just _had_ to nail one of our tires as we were pulling out. I hate being a demigod sometimes.

More bad news. Because the van swerved and hit a tree only Clarisse, Percy, and I are currently awake and fighting. Joy.

"Well this thing isn't as powerful as Dr. Thorn!" Percy yelled from the monsters back. He was riding it like bull, invisible hat waving and all.

I sprinted forward with Clarisse right behind me. We rolled to either side of the Manticore and slashed at its legs. My burning sword blazed through it, leaving a bloody stump.

This attack stunned it long enough for Percy to stab Riptide into its skull. It roared in agony before dissolving, returning to Tartarus.

I walked forward, kicking the pile of dust around.

"This thing wasn't here on accident." Clarisse said.

"It was in the bathroom, we found it." Percy said.

"You don't find Manticores, they are ambush predators. It was waiting for us." Clarisse said.

"Do you think," I started. "Do you think the Crucible sent it to stop us? Chiron warned against it."

"Maybe." Percy said, lost in thought.

Compared to some creatures, Manticores are lesser monsters. If the Crucible basically had these things on hand, there was no telling what else they could have.

I was cut from my thoughts by a scream. The three of us whirled around and saw a few figures surround our van.

There was no hesitation in our actions.

A bolt of energy lashed out from my hand and wrapped around the first one. He flew through the air toward me as my sword cut through his flesh, leaving him lifeless.

Toohey threw the door open and stabbed one of the men in the shoulder.

He howled in pain and turned on her as Bridget stepped out and kicked him in the chest. He fell to the ground as Percy and Clarisse made short work of the last two.

"Is everyone OK?" Percy asked. "Annabeth?"

"I'm here." She called as she stepped out.

We had just finished making sure that we were all accounted for when we were interrupted by a groan. I turned and saw the man Bridget had kicked.

Joe stalked forward and placed his foot on this chest, eliciting another groan. He was dressed in black, now blood stained, robes. A bronze sword lay a few inches from his hand.

"Who are you?" Joe asked slowly, darkness intensifying around him.

"The first of many." It said. "You will never save your friend. A pretty little penny has been placed on his head."

With that he stabbed himself with a small dagger hidden in his wrist. He groaned as his eyes shut for the last time.

"Great, now what?" Joe asked, stepping off of him. "We need information."

"This," Toohey said, drawing her dagger.

"Toohey, what are you-" I began before Toohey stabbed the dead guy in the heart.

"Toohey! Thats nasty!" Bridget cried. Most of everybody was disgusted, except Toohey, which was surprising.

"Just watch," she said calmly. "Something Dad showed me."

As Toohey slowly drew out her dagger a small stream of blood flowed after it. It pooled next to the dead man as it grew larger.

We watched in grim facination as the images formed in the blood. I saw a great number of men dressed in black robes. The image shifted back and forth between faces.

"We are watching his memories, aren't we?" Annabeth said.

"Yes." Toohey confirmed. "Dreams are a manifestation of our memories. Because of this i can gain insight into their life. Hopefully to the exact location of the Crucible."

The next image was a large man garbed in purple robes. He was talking and gesticulating wildly. He froze for a few moments before pointing toward the door. The image moved like the man was walking toward it, before a hand came into view and pushed it open.

Then it shifted to an island. It was barren, except for a large fortress situated in the middle. It was absolutely massive, seemingly miles across. In front was a massive gate. The message was clear. No one comes in, no one leaves.

The sanguine pool then shimmered and the image faded.

"That's it." Toohey said. "So as far as we know, these guys were sent by the fat man to kill us so we don't rescue James."

"Maybe its not just James." Annabeth said. "Maybe there are other powerful demigods there, demigods who would more than happily take their revenge if released."

"Then looks like we have to cause a prison break." Joe said grimly.

"This'll be fun." I muttered.

**For the record, the chapters from James's view will be longer after this.**


End file.
